


Mirror Reflection

by MapleDokixDoki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleDokixDoki/pseuds/MapleDokixDoki
Summary: "I could imagine it, if you would like me to, my Diamond."





	Mirror Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Fanfiction that suddenly pops into my mind. Please Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any of their characters. Just writing this for fun.

To always serve next to her Diamond’s side. It is what she, an insignificant Pearl, is sworn to do.  
…  
…

Pearl didn’t know what happened to Pink Diamond’s original Pearl, or is she brave enough to ask, because a pearl – or any Gem in that matter -- should never question a Diamond’s Authority. 

“Aw~ just look at you! You are so cute!”

Pearl could not help but flush when she recalls the moment she and her Diamond first met. Pink Diamond didn’t even bother to hide the adoration in her eyes as she picks up the shy little Pearl and swing her around in a jubilant hug. Although this new little Pearl is different than the pearl she previously owns, Pink Diamond is quite satisfied with this new pearl’s model. 

White Diamond had spent a good amount of effort finding the _perfect_ replacement for Pink’s pearl. This new Pearl happens to fit the Diamond Matriarch’s criteria. Her cut is flawless and her surface has a natural polish and shine. 

This Pearl is born in an exclusive Kindergarten located deep beneath a luxurious seabed, the very same Kindergarten from where Blue and Yellow got their Pearls. Pearls produced from that now-extinct planet has the best temperaments. The new Pearl is smart, nimble, and quick on her feet. 

Most importantly, this new Pearl is _strong_. She is a resilient specimen that is truly one-of-a-kind. White Diamond will never allow this exquisite pearl in the hands of Pink Diamond, unless the Diamond Matriarch is beyond convinced that the new pearl would never give and break under Pink Diamond’s pressure. A Diamond’s presence is not something brittle Gems can handle. 

Their Little Starlight is most certainly a rambunctious youngling, who is prone to random bouts of tantrum. The number of Gems that has fallen to Pink’s uncontrollable spike of power over the past three centuries, are a substantial loss of good Gems and ultimately a waste of Homeworld’s best resources. White had herd Yellow Diamond’s endless string on complaints towards Pink’s unruly behavior.

But a Diamond could never be seen without their Pearls because serving pearl is a Gem’s symbol of status. For a Diamond, their pearl also doubles as trusted aide and retainer. For Diamonds, a good hardy pearl is also very hard to find. In the entirety of their existence, Yellow had broke three of hers whilst Blue had accidentally drowned six with extreme emotion. 

White…well, as Yellow once said, the less said about what fate becomes of White’s pearls, the better.  
…  
…

“Could you imagine that running a Colony would be this dull?”

This. 

This particular sentence will inavertedly change a Diamond and her Pearl’s life.

“I can imagine it, if you would like me to, my diamond.”

Thus, the story of began with an insignificant Pearl who could never stop herself from _imagining_. A Pearl, who promise to forever serve by her Diamond’s side. Even if her Diamond is no longer a Diamond. A single pale Rose is all that is left of who Pearl's Diamond once was. A single pale Rose who now became the lovely boy known as Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Perhaps, being a Diamond's Pearl has a deeper meaning than what is shown in the series. To me, the emotional attachment Pearl has with Pink Diamond is a dependency borderline obsession and Pink/Rose clearly sees her as a friend.
> 
> Yet, it's never shown in detail how the other Diamond's felt towards their Pearls. I just wrote what White Diamond might think of pearls based on her original personality before Steven changed her.


End file.
